1. Related Disclosures
This patent application relates to subject matter disclosed in Disclosure Document Numbers 411,887; 417,369; 417,458 and 442,322.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to search engines, and more particularly pertains to a method for organizing information by monitoring the search activity and personal data of searchers.
3. Background of the Invention
The Internet is an extensive network of computer systems containing hundreds of millions of documents, files, databases, text collections, audio clips, video clips and samples of any other type of information (collectively "articles"). As explained in my earlier referenced patent applications, search engines are used to locate articles over the Internet. Given the large amount of information available over the Internet, it is desirable to reduce this information down to a manageable number of articles which fit the needs of a particular user.